Mithra Vardiel
An overwhelmingly powerful mage in her own right, Mithra is considered as perhaps one of the strongest light magic users in the country of Seven. Her blindness originating from an external source, Mithra's ailment has led to several people, both allies and enemies alike, to treat her in a condescending manner. Nonetheless, she has still managed to overcome her set-back, developing an ability that allows her to sense her surroundings to a much more detailed extent than her allies. Having developed her own from of magic, Mithra has been led to hold a slightly tough yet, gentle personality, allowing her name and title to be spread throughout the country of Seven. Initially unwilling to help out with Silas' needs, she eventually decided to help out after realizing the benefits she could potentially reap. Her expanded knowledge over the country, as well as the fact that she holds a rather devastating aresenal has made Mithra a valuable addition to the team. Appearance Her Blue Hair being her outstanding trait, Mithra is a considerably attractive person. Mithra's hair, being of an unusual yet, natural shade of blue, extends all the way down to her mid thigh. Adorned with a single decoration, it is a pair of holly leaves with a red bauble resembling a large cherry in the center. Her usual attire consists of a sleeveless black dress resembling a typical chinese dress adorned with a white border. Underneath she wears a white clothing resembling the manner of a one piece swimsuit. From her thighs down, she wears white stockings that are both held up by a single brass ring around Mithra's thighs. On her arms, Mithra wears arm sleeves resembling the dress that she wears, except for a peculiar, tribal like design imprinted on the forearms. The sleeves themselves leave Mithra's shoulders bare. In addition, on top of her dress, located at the center of her chest is quite often a large, red ribbon which often circles around her shoulders, protecting them and adding a decorative feature. It should be noted that Mithra's blindness originates from an external, magical source, indicating that she was not originally blind. As a result, unlike most patients, her eyes are clouded with a milky shade however, the blue iris can still be seen, albit slightly obscured. Personality When first introduced into the storyline, Mithra appears as a raw, rough female who takes no hesitation in expressing her frustration upon others. However, as Silas grows within the walls of Pilse Navarina, she becomes noticeably much more tame, but still expresses her frustration upon Silas every now and then. In contrast to her actions though, Mithra is rather kind, placing the problems of others infront of her as well as bearing her own at the same time. Her caring nature extends to the fact where she refuses to leave anybody behind, as well as being a stickler for rights and morals. However, her nature has sometimes led to disagreements amongst her allies as there were situations in which she believed that the enemy was infact the victim, standing up for them until proven wrong. Her blindness initially (presumably) caused her several problems but she managed to overcome the incident through sheer will. However, even today her ailment results in several people, both allies and enemies to treat her in a condescending manner, something that she uses to her advantage, taking them by surprise or showing them up in some form of competition. In addition, her blindness has led to Mithra developing to thought structure that people around her believed she was incapable of achieving easy feats. As such, she constantly claims that she is capable of "pulling her own weight", to the extent that it appears as if she is overly eager to perform a task. One of Mithra's most obvious traits is her lack of empathy, being brutally honest when it came to problems concerning her allies. Despite the fact that she is fair and caring, when it comes to criticism, Mithra is without a doubt the toughest. She is rather vocal about her thoughts regardless of one's status, going as far as going to the Magic Council and telling them "you suck". The fact that she grew up in a harsh environment such as Pilse Navarina contributes to her ability of being an expert in the art of verbal abuse, allowing her to hold an arsenal of taunts and insults against her opponents which she regularly utilizes during battle. However, her harsh personality only acts as a means to cover up her insecurities about her own capabilities. History The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 4 END OF PROLOGUE Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Prologue Arc *The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 4 END OF PROLOGUE '''Set Out! *Enter the Cocytus *The Godspells *The Felled Pride *Leopard in Knight's Clothing *The Devil Inside *Chasing a Zombie *Creating a Legend *Creating Moon Drop Dragon Hunting Trivia * The appearance is based off of Tenshi Hinanawi from Tohou * Mithra has completed a total of 74 official jobs: 43 Normal, 27 S-Class and 4 SS-Class * As chosen by the author, Mithra's theme is Blinded by Light Category:Mage Category:Team Moon Drop Category:Female Category:Human